Poco profesional
by Misila
Summary: Lena tiene claro que, si su hermano es bueno en quidditch, lo suyo es la sanación. A sus dieciocho años, adora su trabajo en San Mungo, entre otras cosas porque le ayuda a olvidarse de cierto quebradero de cabeza rubio y de ojos claros. Al menos, casi siempre.


El Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas y el _Potterverso_ en general pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. No obstante, Lisbeth (Lizzie para los amigos) y Anthony Nott y Helena Wood son de mi cosecha.

Este fic participa en el _Reto Temático de Marzo: San Mungo_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.

* * *

_**Poco profesional**_

o-o-o

Lena no se encuentra bien.

No es nada físico, ni mucho menos. Ha dormido sus ocho horas reglamentarias y anoche cenó una ensalada, como recomienda su madre. Por no hablar de que a sus dieciocho años tiene una salud envidiable. Simplemente su mente lleva toda la noche torturándola con Anthony Nott.

_Deberías estar acostumbrada ya_, le comenta una vocecilla. A su pesar, Lena le da la razón. No es la primera vez que le ocurre; lleva meses soñando con Tony. Con sus ojos claros y su carácter ácido e increíblemente complicado, con las pocas sonrisas dulces que de vez en cuando regala o esa amabilidad tan escasa como el agua en el desierto.

Y también sueña con otras cosas con las que no debería soñar, porque despertar en los brazos de Rob y disimular la decepción de su mirada es algo que su novio no merece. Rob es un encanto y Lena siente que no merece lo que ella le está haciendo.

Lena abre el grifo de la ducha y deja que el agua helada recorra su cuerpo. Los dientes empiezan a castañearle, pero por ello se molesta en cambiar la temperatura. Se enjabona con tanta fuerza que la esponja le deja la piel enrojecida, en un intento casi desesperado de librarse del recuerdo de las manos de Tony recorriendo su cuerpo.

Huelga decir que no lo consigue. Pese a que todas las veces que ha estado con él ambos estaban borrachos y sin ser dueños de sí mismos, hay detalles que están grabados a fuego en su memoria.

Sale de la ducha cabizbaja y se viste rápidamente para bajar a desayunar, donde sus padres discuten porque, al parecer, su madre ha tirado una quaffle viejísima y su padre está enfadado. Lena se muerde el labio para no reír ante la indignación de Oliver Wood. A veces su padre parece un niño pequeño.

—Hoy tendrás trabajo—comenta su madre. Lena alza la vista de su tazón de leche con cereales, inquisitiva—. El partido de ayer—aclara—. Hubo disturbios.

La joven se queda boquiabierta.

—¿Y por qué no me llamaste? Podría haber ayudado…

—Estabas rendida—la corta su madre con sequedad—. Ayer tuviste turno de noche y necesitabas descansar—agrega con más suavidad.

Lena suspira y perdona a su madre, aunque no se lo dice. Se muerde el labio, preocupada, deseando que nadie haya sufrido heridas demasiado graves.

No come mucho más. Tras despedirse de sus padres, se desaparece hacia San Mungo con un estampido.

Sonríe en cuanto llega. Pese a que cuando era pequeña decía a todo el mundo que quería jugar al quidditch como papá, no tardó en darse cuenta de que la habilidad sobre la escoba la ha heredado Ben y no ella. A cambio, tiene un talento único para determinar qué le ocurre a la gente y una aguda intuición para saber cómo tratar a los pacientes.

Como ha predicho Katie Wood, Lena tiene mucho trabajo hoy. Entre los heridos en los disturbios y los familiares –que muchas veces sólo saben ponerse en medio y entorpecen más que ayudan– tiene una mañana ajetreada, y para cuando llega su descanso agradece enormemente poder descansar un poco. Cuando sale del salón de té, para ser francos sin haber descansado nada, se apoya en la pared del pasillo de la tercera planta y clava la vista en el blanco intenso que hay frente a ella. Vagamente advierte una sombra rubia acercándose a ella, y apenas presta atención a la larga perorata que le suelta.

—... Helena, ¿me estás escuchando?

Considerando que ignorar a su compañera es una falta de respeto, Lena hace un esfuerzo por prestar atención a Victoire.

Le cuesta. Su mente sigue reviviendo una y otra vez el sueño de anoche, y no sólo eso, sino que también la obliga a recordar todos los detalles de Tony que le gustan y le duelen a partes iguales. Lena no puede evitar, llegada a ese punto, preguntarse qué pasó entre ellos; entre Lizzie, Tony y ella, los inseparables entre los que que se instalaron océanos. Por qué esa amistad, que comenzó cuando hace doce años conoció a los mellizos Nott, se ha diluido como el azúcar en agua.

_Porque empezó a salir con ésa_, piensa Lena con rencor. Pero en su fuero interno sabe que no es cierto. Sabe que la primera que comenzó a alejarse fue Lizzie, aunque su amiga nunca le dijera por qué. Sabe, aunque intente negarlo, que fue ella quien se distanció de Tony y la ya casi inalcanzable Lizzie cuando empezó a salir con Rob. Y sabe que después el joven empezó a tener novias de pocos días, y que ni ella ni él se permitieron ser sinceros sin alcohol de por medio.

Y luego terminaron Hogwarts. Lena ya se había dado cuenta de lo lejos que estaban, pero dejar de ver a sus amigos todos los días le afecta más de lo que quiere admitir. Aunque a Tony no lo echa de menos; al menos, no en el sentido estricto de la palabra. Lo ve todas las noches; sólo le falta encontrarlo despierta. Y sobria, a poder ser.

—Oh, creo que te interesaría saber que el padre de mi bebé es tu hermano—agrega Victoire.

Lena parpadea, confundida. Ahora sí ha logrado volver al presente del todo, pero no le ha sentado lo que se dice bien.

—¿Qué?

Su compañera pone los ojos en blanco.

—Que te centres de una vez. Estamos casi colapsados y no nos hace falta que estés en las nubes.

—Lo siento—se disculpa Lena—. Pero… ¿están llegando más? ¿Del partido?

Victoire asiente y suspira; en ese momento, los trece años que le saca a Lena parecen vastos océanos de experiencia, imposibles de cruzar.

—Sí, llegan más. Me gustaría saber qué diablos pasó en el partido.

—Hinchas cabreados, supongo—Lena se encoge de hombros.

En ese momento, un estresado Frank Longbottom se acerca a ellas.

—Maldito quidditch y malditos fanáticos—masculla, claramente irritado—. Lena, en la sala Tai Leavestree hay un chaval al que le han echado un maleficio. ¿Te encargas tú? Si necesitas algo, estaré en la cuarta planta—agrega antes de que Lena pueda responder—. Vic…

La muchacha echa a andar antes de oír lo que quiera que Frank tenga que decirle a su compañera; por una vez, logra apartar a Tony de su cabeza. Ahora tiene que centrarse.

O eso cree hasta que entra en la habitación indicada.

En la cama del fondo se encuentra Anthony Nott.

No tiene el aspecto al que Lena está acostumbrada: decidido, fiero y algo antipático. Nada de eso se distingue ahora en él. Tony tiene el pelo rubio pegado a la frente, y el rostro blanco como la tiza y perlado de sudor. Respira irregularmente, con esfuerzo, y sus ojos claros apenas se ven entre los párpados.

Lizzie, su hermana melliza, está sentada a su lado, sosteniendo su mano entre las suyas y mirándolo con preocupación. Lena sólo tiene tiempo de maravillarse una vez más de lo mucho que se parecen –ambos rubísimos, ambos con ojos claros y la mirada penetrante– antes de que Lizzie clave los ojos en ella.

Por un momento, un silencio incómodo se instala en la habitación, roto únicamente por la trabajosa respiración de Tony.

—No me lo digas. También estaba en el partido—comenta Lena, acercándose a la cama. Es más fácil para ella limitarse a ver el lado profesional del asunto.

Lizzie asiente. Lena pone la mano en la frente de Tony, comprobando que tiene fiebre, y saca su varita, pero justo entonces él abre sus ojos por completo. La joven ve el brillo de reconocimiento en sus iris y se dice que no pueden haberle hecho nada muy grave.

—Oh, Lena—murmura Tony, casi sin voz—. Hola.

Ella se muerde el labio. Por Merlín, las mariposas no ayudan.

—Lizzie, ¿te importaría salir un momento?

Su amiga –o antigua amiga, o ex amiga, o lo que sea; a Lena no le importa eso ahora mismo– mira con suspicacia a ambos, pero sale al pasillo sin rechistar. Tony gira la cabeza hacia la puerta cuando la escucha cerrarse, con expresión confundida, y Lena murmura un hechizo de diagnóstico. Observa sin poder reprimir una sonrisa el brillo azulado que desprende la piel del joven, señal de que ningún órgano vital está dañado.

No tarda en descubrir la naturaleza de la maldición que ha alcanzado a Tony. Él la deja hacer sin decir nada, pero sin apartar la mirada de ella. Sin embargo, cuando Lena le toma el pulso para asegurarse de que se ha ralentizado hasta alcanzar un ritmo menos preocupante, y se gira para salir, él agarra su muñeca con una fuerza que la joven no esperaba.

—¿Te vas?—inquiere con esfuerzo. Lena asiente y abre la boca, pero Tony no le deja a hablar—. No, quédate—susurra, en un tono que es una curiosa mezcla entre imperativo y suplicante—. Hace mucho frío aquí.

—No hace frío; tienes fiebre—explica Lena—. Y sólo voy a por un par de pociones… Si no quieres quedarte solo, puedo llamar a Lizzie…

Tony niega con la cabeza, terco como él solo. Se detiene bruscamente, y Lena tiene la certeza de que el movimiento ha hecho que se maree.

—Quédate—repite.

Con un suspiro, Lena asiente. Se muere de ganas por apartarse de la mirada de Tony, que aun enfermo logra perturbarla; pero, aunque no le costaría mucho deshacer su agarre, no puede dejarlo ahí. Pese a su fuerte presencia y ese sarcasmo afilado del que hace gala, Tony es extremadamente frágil.

Concentrándose en el almacén de las pociones, Lena convoca las dos que necesita, que se materializan en la mesita que hay junto a la cama, junto a varios vasos vacíos.

Mira a Tony con cierta aprensión. Espera no tener que pelearse con él para que se tome las pociones.

—Ven aquí—lo ayuda a incorporarse y vierte la primera poción, de un intenso color morado, en uno de los vasos. Se lo tiende a Tony.

Él lo sujeta con las manos temblorosas. Se lo bebe lentamente, con cuidado, y para cuando termina una expresión de intenso asco adorna su rostro. Lena se contiene para no soltar una carcajada, pero no puede evitar que se le escape una risita.

—¿Qué pasa?—inquiere Tony, mirándola con suspicacia.

—Sé que está asquerosa—explica Lena mientras vierte la segunda poción, que cambia de color ante sus ojos y tiene infinidad de burbujas, en otro vaso—. Pero has puesto cara de estar bebiendo pus de bubotubérculo—le tiende el recipiente y Tony se la acerca a los labios.

—Ésta está peor—murmura. Lena suspira mientras lo observa beberse la poción—. Oye, ¿por qué estás con Cricks?

Ella se sonroja sin poder evitarlo.

—Por…—la pregunta resuena en su mente, pero Lena no encuentra ninguna respuesta contundente. _Porque él es constante y tú un montón de momentos en los que no puedo controlarme; porque temo que lo intentemos y te alejes, igual que te alejaste cuando éramos amigos; porque no sé cómo olvidarme de ti y hacerme daño estando con él es la única forma que se me ocurre_—. Por lo que dos personas normales están juntas—se encoge de hombros.

Tony la mira. Es obvio que las pociones empiezan a hacer su efecto, porque sus ojos brillan más conforme le baja la fiebre. No obstante, y para alivio de Lena –que sabe que si él sigue mirándola así no podrá seguir callando sus sentimientos–, uno de los dos efectos secundarios de los fármacos utilizados es la somnolencia. Tony no puede hacer nada para evitar que se le cierren los ojos poco a poco.

—Lena—murmura, recostándose en la cama—. Podría salir con cualquiera. Hasta contigo, si me dejaras.

Cada célula de Lena se estremece con esas palabras.

El otro efecto secundario de las pociones es la sinceridad. La segunda poción que Lena le ha dado tiene un compuesto parecido al que actúa en el veritaserum, por lo que ahora mismo Tony es físicamente incapaz de decir algo que no sienta como verdadero.

Clava la vista en Tony, que tiene los ojos casi cerrados ya y apenas parece haberse detenido a pensar en sus palabras. Lena sabe que no va a despertar de ese sueño reparador en muchas horas, y probablemente la esperanza de que olvide lo que acaba de decir es lo único que la impulsa a responderle:

—Tony, contigo nunca puedo estar segura de nada—_Y aunque me mate estar con Rob, espero que algún día me acostumbre a echarte de menos_. Tony hace un último esfuerzo por abrir los ojos, pero la poción se lo impide.

—Puedes estar segura de que te quiero—replica, en un susurro apenas audible.

Lena sacude la cabeza. Tapa a Tony hasta la barbilla, agradeciendo que se haya cambiado de ropa antes de que llegara ella, y lo observa dormir durante unos minutos, aún preocupantemente pálido. Tras comprobar que le ha bajado la fiebre un poco, la joven se inclina para darle un beso en la frente.

_Puede que sí, Tony_, piensa con tristeza. _Pero eres una montaña rusa y no quiero caerme_.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Lo cierto es que cuando lo pensé quedaba mejor... bueno, de todas formas me gusta cómo ha quedado. Cuando los imaginé, no esperaba que fuera a encariñarme tanto con Tony, Lizzie y Lena, pero han resultado ser tres encantos, cada uno a su manera.

¿Reviews?


End file.
